Notre histoire
by Kirbip
Summary: Viens me sauver Geek. Viens. Je t'aime. Geetron. Attention, scènes choquantes.
1. Chapitre 1-4

Notre histoire

**Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction qui comportera plusieurs chapitres ! Patron/Geek avec un brin d'amour..vous verrez ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

Flashback :

« Petit connard ! Reviens là ! »

Une femme, assez forte, courrait après un petit garçon d'une dizaines d'années. Ce dernier, essayant d'échapper à son agresseuse, se cacha dans l'armoire de sa chambre, priant de ne pas être trouvé. Mauvais choix, la femme ouvrit violemment les portes du placard et empoigna le garçon par le col. Elle le souleva, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

« Ma-Maman..Pitié.._articula le jeunot_.

- Pitié ? Tu dois être PUNI pour ta conduite ! »

Elle envoya le petit être à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il s'étala par terre, haletant. Il avait juste pris un bout de pain pour se nourrir ! Il était incroyablement maigre car personne ne lui donnait à manger.

La mère releva l'enfant par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Il gémit de douleur, ce qui fit sourire la mère.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. _Lâcha-t-elle sèchement._

- Je ne veux pas.._murmura le petit._

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, gamin ? _Gronda la femme_.

- Rien..

- ALLEZ, DEPÊCHE DE FAIRE TON BOULOT ALORS ! _Hurla-t-elle_. »

Il acquiesça, se déshabillant pendant que la mère partait de la chambre chercher un objet que le petit ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se mit à quatre pattes et attendit, la tête baissée, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« T'es déjà prêt ? Parfait ! »

Elle prit le fouet et donna un coup sur le fessier de son fils. Un coup dur, qui fit hurler le garçon.

« TA GUEULE ! »

Il ravala sa salive, quand un deuxième coup s'abattit sur lui.

Fin du Flashback

L'homme se réveilla en hurlant. Il essaya de calmer son pouls en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Cauchemar qui lui rappelait son enfance. Pendant de longues années, il avait vécu un enfer avec cette femme. Tout cela avait l'avait rendu sans-cœur. Pour oublier, il était devenu un homme vicieux, pervers, et dévergondé. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Mais dès que quelqu'un l'aimait un temps soit-il, le Patron utilisait tous les moyens possibles pour que cette personne le déteste.

Mais cela n'avait pas porté ces fruits avec une personne. Le Geek. Depuis qu'il l'avait violé il y a quelques jours, le petit garçon en demandait encore, ce que le Patron acceptait avec plaisir. Au départ, il avait été violent avec le gamin. Mais au fil des jours, il se rendit compte qu'il devenait plus doux, plus gentil. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il aimait le Geek, se persuadant qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une simple prostituée comme les autres.  
Mais non.

Ses arrières pensées disaient le contraire.  
Il n'en pouvais plus.

« Pa..Patron ? _Murmura une petite voix à l'entre-bâillement de la porte._

- Mmh? _Répondit l'interpellé_.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je te t'ai entendu crier..

- Oui ça va, merci. »

Il s'étonna lui-même, jamais, auparavant, il n'aurai remercier quelqu'un.

« D'accord..Dis ?

- Quoi, encore ?

- Je peux te..faire un câlin ?

- ..Viens. _Répondit simplement le Patron_. »

Le Geek, content, entra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait si bien et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa à côté du pervers, sur le lit. Le Patron ouvrit les bras pour accueillir le petit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais.._se dit-il._ »

Le gamin ronronna de plaisir et ferma les yeux. L'adulte posa sa tête dans les cheveux du petit, qui, bizarrement, n'avait pas de casquette.  
D'un coup, un rictus déforma son visage, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et le Geek se réveilla.

Il ouvrit les yeux et poussant un petit cri -très viril- quand il s'aperçut qu'il était menotté aux barreaux du lit. Les mains et les pieds. Il failli s'étouffer quand il se sentit si peu vêtu.

« Bon sang, mais combien de temps j'ai dormi ? s'inquiéta intérieurement le petit. »

…

« Y'a quelqu'un ? _S'écria-t-il_. Au secours !

- Du calme, gamin, papa va te faire une petite surprise.  
- Que..Quoi ? »

Il vit le Patron s'approcher de lui, tel un léopard, et poser sa cigarette non-allumée sur la table basse.

« On va s'marrer ! »

Il rigola, puis se mit à califourchon sur le Geek et le regarda longuement. Dès qu'il croisa ses yeux, il perdit toute envie de faire du mal à son protégé.

Il perdit le sourire, et détacha le gamin. Ce dernier, silencieux, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Dégage. _Lança le Patron_.

- Mais..

- DEGAGE ! »

Le gamer déglutit et s'enfuit de la chambre. Pourquoi l'homme de ses rêves l'avait-il attaché, puis re-détaché ? Il ne comprenait pas. Soudain, il se souvenait qu'il n'avait plus ses vêtements, et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait le pervers.

« Patron, je... »

Et il ne dit plus rien. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'empêcha de bouger.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, plutôt introductif. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et on se retrouve dans très peu de temps pour la suite, étant donné que je ne fais qu'écrire jour et nuit. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt.**

**A vos reviews !**


	2. Chapitre 2-4

**BONSOIR ! Je vous poste donc le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! PS : c'est tellement niais, mais j'aime bien 8D.**

Le petit gamer n'en revenait pas. Devant ses yeux, le Patron était à moitié nu, et essayait d'enlever sa chemise le plus rapidement possible. Le pervers tourna la tête vers la porte et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, gamin ?

- Je..je venais chercher mes vêtements. »

D'un signe de tête, le Patron montra l'endroit où se trouvaient les affaires du geek.

« Merci. Fit ce dernier en ramassant ses affaires. Et..au fait..Pourquoi tu m'as viré de ta chambre tout à l'heure ?

- Tu m'agaces là, gamin. _Protesta l'adulte._

- Mais..mais..-  
- Sors, maintenant._ Coupa le pervers_.»

Contre toute attente, l'enfant quitta la pièce, laissant seul le Patron, une fois de plus. Il finit d'enlever le peu d'habits qu'il restait sur lui et se dirigea lentement vers sa douche. Au contact de l'eau chaude, il frémit. Laissant couler le liquide brûlant sur son corps, il ferma les yeux. Et il vit dans sa tête, une image du Geek, devant lui, pleurant. De stupeur, le Patron rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

De son côté, le Geek poussa un long soupir, allongé sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond et ne pensait qu'à une chose : Le Patron.

Il l'aimait tellement. Il aimait le plus grand criminel que ce monde est porté -toi même tu sais-.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, et plus personne n'avait de nouvelles du Patron. Tout le monde s'en fichait, croyant qu'il était parti dans un de ses nombreux bordels à l'étranger. Sauf une personne : le gamin. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, se demandant où il était passé.  
Comme chaque soir, il se rendit dans la chambre du criminel et plongea dans les draps de soie pour s'endormir. Sauf cette nuit là, où il décida d'aller se laver dans la salle de bain du Patron. En entrant, il aperçu un portable par terre. Il le prit et par chance, le téléphone n'avait pas de verrouillage. Il comprit alors que c'était un objet du Patron car en fond d'écran, il y avait une photo quelque peu..dérangeante.

Il versa une larme et serra contre lui le portable du criminel.

Reprenant ses esprits, il appuya sur l'icône 'messages' en sachant que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Il ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de la première conversation s'appelant 'Maman'. Il cliqua et lu le seul message écrit par la mère du pervers :

**Tu vas regretter d'être né. Je vais me venger de toi, de m'avoir fait chier pendant tant d'années. Petit con. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.**

Le Geek prit peur et décida de garder le portable avec lui, le ramenant dans le lit. Il s'endormit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lire. Le message était tellement cruel. Il pleurnicha en pensant au Patron et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, alors que toute la famille déjeunait, le Geek demanda :

« Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui est la maman du Patron ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, Mathieu s'étouffa avec son café. Il semblait gêné.

« Pourquoi cette question Geek ?

- Heu..Je voulais savoir la vie du..du Patron.._dit doucement le petit en baissant les yeux_. »

Mathieu fit signe aux autres personnalités de partir, laissant les deux alter-ego seuls.

« Ta question est vraiment étrange, mais je vais te répondre.

- Merci. _Répondit le petit, relevant la tête, sérieux._

- La mère du Patron est une femme horrible, et je ne voudrais en aucun cas que tu la rencontres un jour. Le Patron s'est tiré de chez lui à 14 ans, car..il se faisait battre, et tout ce qui s'en suit.

- Oh mon dieu ! _Répondit le Geek, choqué._

- Ne dis rien aux autres, et encore moins au Patron, s'il te plaît.

- Oui..mais il habitait où, avant, le Patron ? _Renchérit l'enfant._

- Dans le quartier de Clignancourt. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.._réfléchit le gamer_. »

Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre.

« Si le patron a disparu suite au message de sa foutue mère, il doit bien y avoir un lien. _Se dit le Geek_. »

Le soir, il boucla son sac avec quelques affaires, dont un couteau, on ne sait jamais.

Pendant que tout le monde dormait, il s'éclipsa sans bruit de l'appartement des Sommet. Un vent froid lui caressa les joues, lui indiquant qu'il était dehors. Il marcha, demandant de temps en temps le chemin aux passants surpris.

Arrivé au quartier qu'il désirait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout où habitait la femme.

« Et merde ! »

Il croisa quelqu'un et lui demanda timidement s'il n'avais pas vu un homme en costard et lunettes noires venir ici il y a quelques jours. La personne approuva et lui montra du doigt une vieille maison blanc cassée.

« J'ai de la chance que beaucoup de personnes connaissent le Patron ! »

Il arriva devant la porte et réfléchit à nouveau. Comment allait-il entrer ? Il regarda par une fenêtre, aucune lumière. Il fit la moue mais se rendit compte qu'une autre fenêtre était légèrement ouverte -bah ouais, sinon l'histoire n'avance pas ! -. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la bâtisse sans bruit. Inconsciemment, il se rendit à l'étage sur la pointe des pieds et entendit des sanglots dans une pièce. Il s'approcha lentement et colla son oreille à la porte. Il avait très peur, et se dit que c'était une énorme bêtise. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit des gémissements de douleur provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Il entendit également la voix rauque d'un homme. Et cette voix, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille : Le Patron.

Ni une, ni deux, il ouvrit rapidement la porte et découvrit avec horreur l'homme qu'il aimait dans un piteux état. Il était attaché par les poignées et les chevilles au sol, son torse était à découvert, laissant apparaître de nombreuses traces rouges. Le Geek faillit s'évanouir en voyant le Patron. Ce dernier releva la tête pour voir qui était entré. Son regard s'illumina en voyant le petit être s'avancer vers lui. Il crut qu'il rêvait.

« Patron ? _S'inquiéta le geek._

- Ge..Geek ?

- C'est moi..Ne t'en fais pas..Je suis là maintenant.

- Je t'en pris, pars d'ici tout de suite, s'il te plait !

- Et te laissé comme ça ? Non !

- Elle va revenir !

- Qui ? Ta mère ?

- Oui ! Mais comment tu sais que je suis là-mmpffh. »

L'enfant embrassa le Patron sur les lèvres, doucement, et lui prit les deux joues avec ses mains frêles. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

« Alors, je vois qu'on a ramené de la compagnie ? _Lança une voix nasillarde derrière eux._ »

**Voilà pour ce chapitre les amis ! Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Ce chapitre est très étrange et il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de choses, je l'avoue. -honte ultime-. Mais dans le prochain, le Rating M va enfin servir ! A suivre..**

**J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **


	3. Chapitre 3-4

**C'est bien moi, ça, de poster pleins de chapitres à la suite ! Enfin. J'attendais impatiemment d'écrire ce chapitre alors, à deux heures du matin, je me mets à l'écriture ! Pour les reviews, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier, vous êtes top ! Même les reviews des inconnus à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre comporte des scènes choquantes. Vous êtes prévenues ! -enfin..personnellement ça ne me choque pas mais sait-on jamais-**

« Alors, je vois qu'on a ramener de la compagnie ? _Lança une voix nasillarde derrière eux_. »

Le Geek se retourna soudainement, coupant leur baisé si attendu par les deux protagonistes. Il fixa l'être qui les regardaient. C'était une femme, de grande taille, le visage déformé par le trop plein de maquillage. Il prit peur, et recula. La mère du Patron sourit et s'approcha de sa nouvelle victime.

« NON ! _Hurla le criminel_.

- Ferme-la, sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend ! _Reprit sa mère_.

- Rien à branler, laisse le tranquille !

- Et tu vas me faire quoi, petit con ? Comme ça, cloué au sol ? »

Le Patron ne répondit rien, accroché par terre. Il tenta une fois de plus de se détacher de ses liens mais comme à chaque fois, cela ne servit à rien. Il soupira et regarda le monstre s'approcher de son protégé..qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment aidé.

Patricia -car tel est son nom- envoya la casquette du Geek à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle prit la chevelure du petit si violemment que ce dernier gémissait de douleur. Elle le leva et lui retira tous ses vêtements, se léchant avidement les lèvres. Le Geek se mit à pleurer, ce qui rappela l'image qu'avait eu le Patron pendant sa douche.

Horrible.

Térrifiante.

L'enfant suppliait Patricia du regard mais celle-ci se délectait du petit corps qui se trouvait devant elle. Le gamer tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, pleurant de plus bel.

« Ferme ta gueule ! _S'écria la mère du Patron_. »

Elle s'approcha des lèvres du geek et s'en empara, faisant tournoyer sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le petit faillit vomir de dégoût, elle puait l'alcool. Le Patron ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Alors, gamin, on n'a pas envie de moi ? _Lança Patricia en regardant le sexe du Geek_. Je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir, pourtant ! »

Elle finit sa phrase en rigolant de plaisir. Alors que le geek ne s'attendait pas à ça, la femme empoigna sa virilité, entamant de rapides vas et vient. Le corps du petit ne pu faire autrement que de réagir à l'acte de la folle. Elle sourit, et contempla son exploit.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux ! »

L'enfant sanglota, et hurla quand la femme le coucha a terre agressivement. Et tout aussi sauvagement, se mit à califourchon sur lui. Patricia s'empala alors sur le sexe du petit qui pleurait encore et toujours. Mais voyant que sa victime ne prenait pas de plaisir, elle continuait à se mouver, la tête en arrière. Vieille folle.

Quand, enfin, elle eu finit, malgré le fait que le petit n'avait pas jouit -on le comprend, se faire violer, c'pas top-, elle le lâcha et s'en alla. Comme si de rien n'était. Laissant le gamer qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. On entendit la serrure qui tournait : ils étaient enfermés.

Le gamin se rhabilla, les larmes aux yeux.

« Gamin.._implorait le Patron._

- Pa..Patron..Je.. » et il fondit en larmes.

Il se jeta sur son compagnon et se mit au-dessus de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Désolé de ne rien avoir pu faire..

- C'est..pas de ta faute..tu m'avais prévenu.._sanglotait le geek._

- C'est pas le meilleur endroit ni le moment pour te le dire mais.._s'arrêta l'adulte._

- Mais ?

- Je crois bien que je t'aime. Pas comme une prosti-pute d'une nuit, ça non..Je suis amoureux de toi..Tu m'as fait changer.

- Tu..Tu m'aimes ? _Sursauta le petit._

- Oui.. »

Entendre ses mots de la part du pervers rendait le petit homme fou. Il sourit et se jeta sur la bouche du Patron, heureux comme jamais. Ce dernier, voulait se libérer de ses attaches au poignet pour profiter du geek..Il le voulait, mais pas ici. Sa tête tournait, son esprit n'était plus très clair du aux coups de langues du petit sur les lèvres du Patron. Il ne sut retenir un râle de plaisir.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.. »_ finit par dire le geek._

Enfin. Ils s'étaient dit leurs sentiments !

« Dit, gamin, tu n'as pas trop mal à la bi-

- Non ! _S'exclama le Geek, souriant face à la remarque du plus grand._

- Tu as de la chance, elle ne t'a pas frapper..

- Par contre, toi.._fit le petit en pointant du doigt le torse de son amant._

- M'en fous..j'ai pas mal.._mentit le Patron. _»

Le gamer, triste de voir celui qu'il aime remplit de blessures, plongea sa tête dans le cou du pervers et y déposa un léger suçon, prouvant qu'il lui appartenait. Le Patron soupira d'aise et revient à la dure réalité en réalisant qu'il était encore attaché.

« Détache moi, gamin !

- J'essaie mais, nyaah, j'y arrive pas, les cordes sont trop serrées. »

Il eu un éclair de lucidité et fouilla dans son sac.

« Victoire ! _S'exclama-t-il en brandissant le couteau devant les yeux du Patron._ »

Après plusieurs minutes, il fut enfin détaché. Il se massa ses poignets endoloris et ferma les yeux. Il était enfin libre.

« Merci, gamin, merci. »

L'interpellé sourit et s'élança dans les bras de l'adulte. Ils se serrèrent, à s'étouffer. Mais peu importe, ils ne voulaient plus jamais être loin l'un de l'autre. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Le Patron chercha sa chemise des yeux mais ne la voyant pas, soupira et réfléchit à un moyen de s'en aller. La porte était fermée et la fenêtre était trop haut-

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la langue du Geek contre son torse. Le petit retraçait les lignes des nombreuses coupures. Un goût amer, de sang, stagnait sur sa langue mais il continuait, faisant gémir le Patron.

« Aie ! Souffla le pervers. Qu'est-ce que tu..-

- Tu vois que t'as mal.._sourit tristement le gamer en le coupant dans sa question_. »

Il se releva et entoura de ses deux bras le Patron. Ce dernier sourit, puis descendit ses mains vers le fessier du jeune homme, le pinçant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire geindre son partenaire.

Après l'étreinte ayant quelque peu excité le petit, ils réfléchirent et mirent un plan en place pour s'évader..

**HOLA ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que ça t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me le dire en review !**

**Le Patron et le Geek ont échafaudé un plan, mais pas moi x) Ils vont plus vite que moi dans l'histoire !**

**Sur ce, à bientôt ! (dans quelques heures pour le nouveau chapitre, oui!) **


	4. Chapitre 4-4

**Nouveau et dernier chapitre aujourd'hui ! Il sera plus soft que celui d'avant, et comportera beaucoup de dialogues. Enfin, je pense..vous verrez bien !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

« Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, et le plus vite possible ! Si Mathieu s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas là quand il se réveillera.._chuchota le Geek_.

- Oui..Mais dis moi, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? _Demanda le Patron_. »

L'enfant rougit de honte et baissa les yeux.

L'adulte lui prit le menton et le releva sa tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

« Alors ?

- En fait..J'étais dans ta chambre pour aller dormir..  
- Dormir ?

- Oui. Tu me manquais, toi, ton odeur, ta présence. Donc, ensuite, je suis allé dans ta salle de bain pour aller me laver et j'ai aperçu ton portable. Après j'ai..j'ai regardé tes messages et puis j'ai vu le sms de ta mère. Je me suis dit que tu étais ici, et j'ai demandé des renseignements à..Mathieu.

- ...T'AS REGARDE MES MESSAGES ? _S'excita le plus grand_.

- Oui mais..C'était pour te..te..sauver.. _Pleurnicha le Geek._ »

Le Patron sentit la colère monter mais voyant l'enfant si mal à l'aise, son visage se radoucit.

« C'est pas grave.._Grogna l'adulte._

- Et..toi, comment t'es arrivé ici ?  
- Longue histoire..

- J'ai tout mon temps ! _Rigola le gamin._

- Bon, en gros, après avoir reçu le message, je suis allé me promener pour prendre l'air et de là, assis sur un banc, je me suis pris un coup sur la tête. Il faisait sombre, et je voyais flou, puis un deuxième coup s'est abattu sur ma tête. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé ici, attaché au sol et.. _Le Patron réfléchit un instant_. »

Le Geek trembla et risqua une question.

« Et elle t'a fait quoi depuis une semaine ?

- ..Je préfère pas que tu saches, gamin.

- Très bien..Et tu as un père ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. _Répondit simplement l'adulte._

- Ah..

- Sinon, le plan,_ fit le Patron pour changer de sujet_, on fait quoi ? »

Le petit réfléchit un moment et d'un coup, regarda son alter-ego et lui sourit.

Au petit matin, un homme en costume noir était caché derrière une porte et un petit enfant se trouvait sous un lit. Il fermait les yeux et ses petites mains camouflaient son visage. Il avait peur. Peur que leur plan ne tourne au cauchemar, peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aime. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, ils s'étaient avouer leurs sentiments.

Un bruit vint de la porte. Le souffle coupé, l'enfant se recroquevillait le plus possible sur lui-même.

Un cliquetis signifiait que quelqu'un tournait des clefs dans la serrure.  
Le Patron ne bougeait pas.  
Puis, plus rien.

Aucun bruit. L'adulte attendit avec un couteau dans la main droite. Voilà leur plan, tuer sa propre mère.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et un cris provenant du monstre signifiait qu'elle ne voyait plus personne dans la pièce. Elle s'avança, tenant un fouet dans ses mains. Elle était encore plus laide que d'habitude. Faisant dos au Patron, ce dernier en profita et sans hésiter une seconde, se vengea. Une succession de coups de poignard dans l'échine de Patricia, la faisant hurler de douleur. Du sang giclait sur le bras et le torse du Patron, mais il continuait. Il pensait à ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer pendant tant d'années, le frappant, le violant. Il se souvint des pleurs du Geek quand sa mère l'avait violer. Il hurla à son tour et la femme tomba à terre, dans un bruit assourdissant. Son corps sans vie de la femme continuait de se faire violenter. Il la charcutait à coups de couteaux, hurlant encore et encore. Le Geek sortit de sa cachette et regardait la scène, impuissant.

Un bruit métallique sur le sol marqua la fin du meurtre. Le poignard était à terre et le Patron se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, pleurant. Il retourna la femme sur le dos et la frappa au visage. La rage dans ses yeux, dans ses coups de poings, l'adulte ne remarqua pas l'enfant derrière lui, apeuré. Ce dernier quitta la pièce, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il s'assit dans le couloir et attendit, encore.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et le Patron sortit enfin de la chambre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain qui sentait l'alcool et les joints. Se lavant les mains et le torse, il soupira. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Prenant appui sur le lavabo, il se regarda dans la glace. Deux petits bras l'encerclèrent et le Patron se retourna. Le Geek le regarda dans les yeux et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le criminel. De son pouce, il essuya les larmes du plus grand et attrapa sa nuque, appuyant de plus en plus sur les lèvres du Patron. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Il faut qu'on y aille.._prononça doucement le petit._

- Oui.. »

Le plus grand prit le petit par l'épaule et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, la lumière extérieure fit grogner le Patron de douleur. Enfin libres. Le Geek sourit au criminel et ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez eux. Jusqu'à leur famille.

« Salut les connards ! _Lança la Patron._

- T'es enfin revenu ? C'est pas trop tôt ! _Dit le Panda sur les genoux du Prof._

- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu un petit problème, et le gamin est venu me sauver. »

Toutes les personnalités ouvrèrent grand leurs yeux en entendant cette phrase.

« Explique-nous ! _Finit par dire Mathieu, toujours sous le choc._

- Hum..non. _Ricana l'homme au costume sombre_. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, et surtout vous montrer, c'est ça. »

D'un coup, il prit le Geek et l'enlaça en l'embrassant. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et entamèrent un ballet buccal. L'enfant rougit et se détacha à contrecœur pour reprendre son souffle.

Mathieu sentit sa mâchoire tomber et se figea.

« Mais..mais..vous êtes..ensemble ? _Hésita le Prof, hébété._

- Ouais, gamin. Ça te dérange ? _Répondit le Patron. _

- Non, non ! C'est même vraiment mignon ! _Sourit le scientifique, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Panda_. »

Le Geek s'empourpra et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Mathieu quand à lui, reprit ses esprits et sourit à son tour au criminel. Ce dernier s'en alla rejoindre son amant. Arrivé dans la chambre, il vit le gamer sur son lit, regardant le plafond. L'adulte ferma la porte -y'a beaucoup de portes dans ce chapitre!- et s'installa à côté de lui.  
Le petit sembla hésiter, puis approcha une main de la monture des lunettes de soleil. Derrière les verres sombres, il s'attendait à des yeux foncés. Surpris, il remarqua que ceux du Patron étaient d'un bleu ciel beaucoup plus clair que les siens. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. L'adulte lança les lunettes par terre et se serra contre le Geek. La matinée ne fut pas de tout repos pour les deux protagonistes.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous deux l'un contre l'autre, dénués de vêtements, il se regardaient encore et encore.

« Dit.. ? _Fit le plus petit._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda le Patron, une main caressant les cheveux de l'enfant et l'autre se baladant sur le torse de son jeune compagnon._

- On racontera ce qu'il s'est passé aux autres ?

- Je préfère pas..C'est notre histoire après tout.

- Notre..histoire ?

- Oui, la notre. Et n'oublie pas une chose..

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime. »

**Et voilà, ma fiction est à présent terminée ! L'histoire est un peu niaise, mais je voulais tellement voir le Patron gentil ! -j'ai pas mis de lemon vous avez vu ? 8D-**

**J'espère que la fin vous a plus, alors..review ?:3**


End file.
